


Л-лидер...

by mizuame



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OOC / Out of Character, Present Tense, Psychology, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Джируо пришел к Озен за помощью и столкнулся с тем, чего совершенно не ожидал.
Relationships: Jiruo/Ozen (Made in Abyss)
Kudos: 4





	Л-лидер...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2019-го года. Бета — Котенок с гранатой (https://ficbook.net/authors/136345)

Джируо смотрит как Озен пьет уже пятую кружку вина из замысловатой бутылки с узорчатыми боками. Сам он принюхался и пробовать пойло не рискнул: если оно опьяняет даже Озен, Джируо рискует протянуть ноги. Так что он смотрит, говорит тосты, но не пьет — делает вид. А вот Озен напивается с какой-то упертостью, будто поставила цель и идет к ней, не замечая преград. Она делает так все, и Джируо смотрит на нее со смесью страха и восхищения.

Озен пьет целенаправленно, и ей хватает получаса, чтобы основательно набраться. Теперь она рассматривает Джируо как муху под лупой, изучает, пронзает взглядом, почти обнюхивает. Это напрягает, но Джируо молчит. Он здесь по делу, а она в своем праве.

— Л-лидер, — говорит Озен и неаккуратно смахивает со стола тарелку с хлебом. Марурук тут же бросается убирать. Озен лениво смотрит на ученика, а потом переводит взгляд на Джируо. Этот взгляд не сулит ничего хорошего. — Л-лидер…

Лидером его зовут многие, но только у Озен получается произносить это слово так, что Джируо передергивает. Этот ее «л-лидер» поднимает в душе самого Лидера смутные страхи, порождает желание сбежать. Но он сидит и даже не вздрагивает, когда в очередной раз слышит свое прозвище. А Озен командует Марурук, получает еще кружку своего пойла и продолжает изучать его тяжелым затуманенным взглядом. Джируо кажется, что эта попойка никогда не закончится.

Все прекращается внезапно. Озен отсылает Марурук, поднимается из-за стола и будто бы трезвеет, но изменяются только движения. Взгляд остается таким же, и от этого несоответствия Джируо неуютно. Он тоже встает, направляется к двери, но не успевает сказать слова прощания, как оказывается придавленным к стенке.

— Л-лидер, — шепчет Озен, навалившись на него со спины. — Л-лидер…

Джируо пробирает озноб.

Озен чувствует дрожь, смеется — и смех ее больше похож на глухое карканье, — но не отпускает. Наоборот, руки начинают шарить по бокам, хаотично и резко. Джируо замирает как кролик, схваченный удавом.

— Ты лидер, дурашка, — вдруг шепчет Озен, и в голосе ее внезапно пробивается теплота, — глупый мальчишка, хоть и дожил почти до тридцати. Нисколько не изменился… нисколько…

Джируо слушает голос и цепенеет. Он напоминает себе змею, завороженную дудочкой заклинателя. Только змею никто не прижимает к стене, не елозит по ее телу холодными руками, не расстегивает брюки, срывая пуговицы. Змее играют, и она подчиняется, Джируо подчиняется, и ему играют. И он принимает правила: слушает порывистый шепот, подставляется под хаотичные касания и не обращает внимание на липкий комок, застрявший где-то между горлом и солнечным сплетением. Он подумает об этом позже, а сейчас остается только принимать правила игры, потому что от Озен не сбежать.

Брюки и белье уже на полу, а руки Озен поглаживают член раздразнивая головку быстрыми касаниями. Джируо почти расслабляется, когда вдруг прохладный палец протискивается в анус. Джируо дергается, пытается отстраниться, скорее от неожиданности, потому что смысла в этой попытке сбежать нет, он здесь ничего не решает, но это его движение только веселит Озен. Она прижимает его крепче, сдавливая член, и втискивает уже два пальца, а потом и три. Ее голос шепчет:

— Строптивый, такой же строптивый, как и всегда. Почему ты отказался? Ты был таким милым ребенком, мы бы поладили. Я бы дарила тебе одежду, посмотри на Марурук, какой он хорошенький в платье. Почему ты не захотел пойти со мной? Почему? — каждый вопрос сопровождается резким движением пальцев, которые Озен то вытаскивает, то с силой вталкивает вновь, и Джируо зажмуривается, закусывает губы. Ему так стыдно, противно, больно, но больше обидно, что он, мужчина, не может избежать унижения, ответить и, хуже всего, не может сбежать. Завтра он останется здесь и будет смотреть ей в глаза, есть с ней за одним столом. Вставший было член опадает, и Озен злится. Она вжимает пальцы, насаживая Джируо на них, и начинает оглаживать бедра, яички, головку — все, до чего дотягивается. От этих торопливых и почти злых ласк становится еще противнее, а Озен шепчет, уже с явным раздражением:

— Ну что же ты, не слушаешься даже сейчас, тебе неприятно? Ты, глупый, ничего не понимающий мальчишка! Почему ты отказался, почему? Я тебе неприятна? Я тебя раздражаю? Никто не отказывался от моей милости, никто не смел перечить моим желаниям, какого черта ты…

Джируо страшно, страшно, что сделает Озен, если он так и останется безучастен. Он закрывает глаза, абстрагируется, представляет себе грудастую красотку, неопытную девственницу, даму в возрасте, отлично знающую свои желания, — хоть кого-нибудь, кто вызывает чуть больше возбуждения, чем эти хаотичные касания. У него получается, и Озен расслабляется. Ее рука начинает двигаться в подобии ритма, и хотя пальцы другой до сих пор елозят внутри, Джируо умудряется почти получать удовольствие. В конце концов он всего лишь мужчина, и это всего лишь физиология. Он кончает с облегчением, а Озен смеется и повторяет: «Никуда ты от меня не делся». Он соглашается, она отпускает, попойка заканчивается.

Хотя такого финала Джируо не ожидал.

На следующий день все происходит именно так, как Джируо и боялся: он смотрит на нее, она смотрит на него, они едят за одним столом, пьют одну воду. Он ведет себя как обычно, хотя его задница, которую Озен жестко трахала пальцами, все еще немного саднит. Когда они остаются в кабинете наедине, Джируо порывается сбежать, но силой заставляет себя остаться. Они решают вопрос удивительно быстро, и он может уйти домой. Джируо собирается, автоматически хватая нужные вещи, хочет успеть к рассвету. Он надеется, что больше не увидит Озен, но она выходит его проводить.

Пока Марурук готовит лебедку для спуска, они стоят молча. Озен смотрит в стену, будто бы изучая висящую там картину, но у Джируо ощущение, что она не хочет смотреть на него. Он тоже не хочет и отворачивается, наблюдая за умелыми действиями Марурук. Уже зайдя в лебедку, Джируо слышит хриплый голос Озен:

— Мне… не стоило, — говорит она стене, но Джируо не отвечает и старается не смотреть на нее. Он спускается вниз и идет прочь от лагеря на втором уровне. Сейчас все, что ему надо — это вернуться домой и забыть об этой женщине раз и навсегда. Он надеется, что у него получится забыть.


End file.
